A Toy Christmas
by MaskedBeauty95
Summary: Christmas is an exciting event for people of all ages. It can even be a very exciting event for toys too
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hello my dears. This story will be in two seperate parts. Here is part one! I am not sure if I will do the 2nd Christmas story, got a lot of revision plus homework and Follow Your Heart to do. But revision comes first.**  
**AHH IT'S MY BIRTHDAY ON SATURDAY!**

**Just a lil Christmas short I decided to do. Enjoy**

**Part 1 -**

Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.  
Such a lovely Christmas rhyme isn't it? Everyone is sound asleep waiting for old Saint Nick to leave presents under the tree. But what happens when some very excited toys ruin this olden day rhyme on a cold and snowy Christmas night?

Snow fell from the sky covering the ground in sheets of pure white snow, although cold the night was rather calm.  
Andy lay asleep within his bed with a few Christmas lights making his room glow ever so slightly. A Christmas sack lay full at the end of his bed, Santa must have already been. Bullseye was also asleep in Andy's bed; he was the toy for the night. The rest of the toys sat around the toy box and they were also fast asleep. Well, all of them were apart from a certain cowgirl doll.

Jessie was extremely excited. Sure she had experienced many Christmases before but this was the first one with Andy. It was sure going to be magical. It seemed like a blur since she last celebrated Christmas with a child but she could clearly remember her last ever Christmas with Emily; it was quite some time ago.  
Jessie sighed at the thought of Emily; none of the toys really knew how she felt about her past owner apart from Woody and Bullseye. Sure they knew the basics of how she felt, but they didn't know her true feelings, especially at Christmas time.

Jessie looked around in hope that at least one of her friends was awake. None of them were.  
'_Damn it, not even Buzz is awake... Maybe that's a good thing though, sure he is nice but he stutters an awful lot around me which is kinda embarrassing_.' Jessie thought to herself.  
Jessie looked over and noticed that Woody was sat curled up by himself. '_I'm sure Woody won't mind me waking him up_.'

Jessie quietly pushed herself off the floor and made her way over to the sleeping cowboy.  
'Woody, Woody wake up.' She whispered while shaking his shoulder.  
'Hu, what's wrong?' Woody asked a bit sleepily.  
'I can't sleep.' Jessie explained.  
'Oh, to excited huh?' Woody asked with a smile as he sat up.  
Jessie nodded in response to Woody. 'I just wanted to look out the window at the snow...but I...I didn't want to go by myself.'  
'And you want me to go with you?' Woody smiled at Jessie.  
'Yes please...' Jessie said looking away from Woody somewhat embarrassed.

Woody stood up and stretched. He noticed Jessie wasn't looking at him. 'Hey what's wrong?' he asked putting his hand on her shoulder.  
'I just feel stupid not wanting to go by myself, that's all.' Jessie said pulling her shoulder out of Woody's grip as she made her way over to the desk.  
Woody looked at Jessie, he was slightly confused and didn't fully understand how Jessie's mind worked half the time. But still, he made his way over to the desk too.

'Need a boost?' He asked going down on one knee to help lift her up.  
'I didn't even say yes and you're already getting into position.' Jessie said lightly chuckling.  
Woody smiled at Jessie and cupped his hands for her to step in.  
Jessie stepped into his hands and pushed herself up onto the chair. Once she was up she lie on her stomach and put her hands out for Woody to take.  
Woody gladly took Jessie's hands and she pulled him up with a bit of a struggle.  
'Gosh I didn't realise you were that heavy.' Jessie said in a humorous tone as she eventually hoisted Woody up.  
As she lifted him up she fell backwards a little. Still holding Woody's hands she also pulled him back with her to. Their faces were a little close and their bodies were touching. A silence occurred.

To break the silence Woody said 'Or perhaps you didn't realise how weak you were.' He also gave her a teasing wink.  
In return he got a slap on his arm.  
'Ow that hurt.' He complained holding his arm as he moved himself away from Jessie.  
'Shouldn't insult me then.' Jessie giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 **

The duo went up onto the desk and carefully avoided stray pencils and pens. Woody pulled the left curtain back and gestured for Jessie to go on the windowsill.  
Jessie smiled and jumped onto the windowsill, she was followed by Woody.

Snow had covered the ground and was still falling in little flakes from the sky. Jessie smiled at the sight and placed her hand on the window. '_Oh how I wish I could touch the snow_.' She thought to herself.  
Woody too smiled at the snow but the smile grew even more seeing how happy Jessie was. '_The light of the snow makes her even more beautiful than she already is_.' He thought to himself.  
The two continued to stare at the snow in silence.

'What did you mean earlier, when you said you felt stupid for asking me to go with you?' Woody asked.  
Jessie looked at Woody out the corner of her eye and let out a sigh before answering. 'I felt stupid because you don't really need someone to go and look at the snow with you...but...' Jessie stopped and looked away from Woody.  
'But what?' He asked frowning a little at Jessie.

Jessie looked back up at Woody with a sad expression. 'Each Christmas eve, well its Christmas Day now but still, Emily would take me to the window and we would look at the snow together. It was one of the things that made Christmas magical for me...and it's been years since I have done this and it wouldn't feel right going on my own...I know it's stupid, feel free to laugh at me.'  
Jessie went to look away from Woody but he caught her chin with his index finger. He looked her with caring eyes. 'I don't think its stupid Jessie.'  
Jessie's expression softened a little.  
'I think it's sweet that you and Emily used to do that...and I also think it's sweet that you wanted me to come with you.' Woody felt like blushing at the last comment however he knew he couldn't, he was a toy after all.  
Jessie let a small smile creep across her face and she pulled Woody into a hug. He was a bit shocked at first but gradually let his arms wrap around Jessie's body.

'Thank you for being amazing.' Jessie smiled pulling away from Woody to look up at him.  
'Aw it's nothing lil missy.' Woody replied tilting his hat.  
'Suppose we better get back to the others before Andy wakes up.' Jessie said taking one last look at the snow.  
'Yeah, guess you're right.' Woody said opening the curtain for Jessie to go out.  
Jessie stepped out and was followed by Woody. While Woody was placing the curtain back in place Jessie looked up and noticed some mistletoe hanging down.  
She felt her face fall a little as she stared up at it.

Woody turned around and noticed Jessie staring upwards.  
'Hey what are you staring at –' Woody cut himself off as he too noticed the mistletoe.  
The two were staring at the mistletoe and then looked at each other.  
'W-we can't exactly break tradition c-can we?' Jessie asked a little nervously. She started tugging at her braid.  
'No...not really...' Woody said a little embarrassed.

'_I have to kiss Woody? Oh my gosh, I feel so scared and nervous...but yet...in a way...I feel somewhat happy that I am going to kiss him...but why?_' Jessie thought to herself. She tried to not let a smile escape from her lips.  
'_I have to kiss Jessie, the girl I rescued from Al's place...Gosh that's going to be awkward considering Buzz fancies her...but...I don't really care...for some reason I am looking forward to this kiss..._' Woody thought to himself. He looked at Jessie through the corner of her eye and raised an eyebrow.

'You ready then?' Woody asked Jessie as he turned to face her.  
'Yeah...are you?' Jessie said trying not to sound nervous.  
Woody nodded in return.

Jessie walked over to Woody. He placed her hand on her face.  
If the two weren't toy's it would be clearly obvious they were blushing like crazy and their hearts would be thumping against their chests.  
The two leant in closer together and slowly shut their eyes.

Woody's lips were about to touch Jessie's, and Jessie's were about to touch Woody's.  
A sudden '**POW POW POW'** Shot across the room making both Woody and Jessie retract from each other in shock.  
'OH BOY IT'S CHRISTMAS DAY!' Andy shouted in joy as he slammed the stop button on his alarm clock.

Woody quickly grabbed Jessie's hand and jumped onto the floor pulling her down with him. They ran across the room and quickly sat down next to the other toys at the side of the box. They weren't in the places Andy had put them however the two prayed Andy would be too excited to notice.

Andy ran out his room shouting 'Mum, Mollie, Buster! Wake up, it's Christmas Day!'  
Jessie and Woody exchanged glances with each other.  
'We'll go back tonight and look at the snow, I promise.' Woody said giving Jessie a quick squeeze of the hand.  
She smiled in return. The two returned back to normal when Andy cam bustling back into his room.

'_Oh how I wanted to kiss him so..._' Jessie complained in her mind.  
'_Oh how I wanted to kiss her so..._' Woody complained in his mind.

'Merry Christmas Mum! Merry Christmas Mollie! Merry Christmas Buster! Merry Christmas Toys!' Andy shouted joyfully as he opened his first present.  
The toys watched in their still figures as Andy and his family enjoyed Christmas Day.

**A/N - Aw a nice lil fluffy Christmas short for you all.**

**I have decided to do the Pride Christmas short, it's a WIP :') **

**Hope you enjoyed my story, Merry Christmas**


End file.
